The reluctant Hero
by Lovely Paranoid
Summary: AU. RIREN. LEMMON. Una pérdida lo hizo retroceder, pero luego de un año, subió al escenario y cantó una vez más...Fue ese día de lluvia en donde su vida volvería a cambiar, su mundo volvería a girar y él volvería a cantar. Él había llegado a salvar su voz.
1. Prólogo: Nos conocimos

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Rivaille ni ningún otro hermoso personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo me limito a hacer toda la ficción que todas quisieramos sucediera en la serie original algún día.

* * *

**Título**: The reluctant Hero.

**Categoría**: Drama/Romance

**Raiting:** K+

**Advertencias:** Lime, Lemmon, muerte de un personaje. AU, OC.

* * *

~Prólogo

.

"Nos conocimos"

_By_

**Lovely Paranoid**

* * *

Con el cigarro a medio terminar entre sus dedos índice y corazón; con la chaqueta de cuero pegada a su piel húmeda y su cabello oscuro estilando sobre su rostro…_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. _Sus ojos delineados no posaron interés en mí al verme. Su mirada se alejó y llegó hasta Mikasa, quien se apegó a mi lado y se abrazó de mi brazo izquierdo sin notar la presencia del sujeto que no mostraba preocupación por la lluvia.

Ella me jaló en la fila, para que así diéramos un paso adelante al ver que quienes estaban delante de nosotros desaparecían en la oscuridad del local. Mi morena acompañante, extendió un par de billetes y pagó al guardia, el cual nos timbró con alguna tinta invisible en el dorso de nuestras manos.

Volví mi mirada a la banca de la vereda de enfrente, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Había desaparecido.

-¿Sucede algo, Eren?-Quiso saber ella, su brazo aun se abrazaba al mío, por lo que sutilmente me alejé de ella simulando rascarme la cabeza con mi mano ocupada, ya que la otra, estaba ocupada con un abrigo que me había quitado a pesar del frío.

-No, nada-Le respondí restándole importancia-. Entremos luego.

Ella frotó sus manos entre sí, acompañándome.

El local desprendía un potente hedor afrodisiaco. Su empalagoso olor penetró mi nariz como un puñete, como si hubiese alguien con excesiva colonia o desodorante ambiental. Arrugué la nariz. Mi acompañante pareció pasar de esto con completa naturalidad. Ella siempre había sido poco quisquillosa y se adaptaba fácilmente a cualquier clase de ambiente. Desde que la conozco, siempre es algo que envidié, a diferencia de mí, quien apenas se sentía inconforme con algo, lo decía.

La miré de reojo, nuevamente, su cabello negro caía liso sobre sus hombros, los cuales eran cubiertos por una sencilla chaqueta de jeans. Mientras que, simplificando rápidamente su forma de vestir, calzaba unos leggins oscuros y unas botas simples hasta sus tobillos.

Nunca la había visto tan arreglada, para ser ella, incluso llevaba labial y sombra en los ojos. Generalmente su simpleza resultaba algo atrayente a la vista, pero hoy, realmente se veía hermosa.

Le sonreí y ella devolvió el gesto para cuando seguimos caminando; adentrándonos aun más en ese lugar, el cual, para mi reiterada opinión, no me gustaba, puesto que, las luces estroboscópicas cegaban mi visión y la excesiva música me ensordecía. Eso hacía que la totalidad de mis sentidos estuvieran totalmente fuera de combate.

Pestañeé un par de veces para ir aclarando el panorama:

En el cielo colgaban enormes tiras de luces titilantes que proyectaban líneas de colores a distintos rincones del suelo, iluminando rostros sudorosos que bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en el altoparlante; un par de bares a cada esquina de la pista central de baile, la cual era separada por un enrejado que daba a unas escaleras que conducían a un subnivel, en donde un montonal de gente se aglomeraba frente a una tarima adornada con instrumentos. Seguro una banda iría a tocar allí…

-No encuentro a Jean-Me gritó ella mientras nos deslizábamos alrededor de las personas. El espacio era reducido considerando la densidad de gente que había-. Me dijo que lo esperara en la barra.

Ella señaló el lugar mencionado y ambos caminamos hasta allí. Nos sentamos y el barman nos preguntó si queríamos algo de beber. Mikasa se negó con un gesto de manos y yo preferí pedir una cerveza.

-Yo también quiero una cerveza-Señaló una mujer rubia llegando a nuestro lado. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero café que colgaba de sus hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos celestes brillaban aun en la oscuridad del local-¿Sucede algo?-Me preguntó al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

-No nada. Lo siento-Me disculpé.

El barman llegó con nuestros pedidos y ella engulló el suyo sin detenerse a respirar.

Me sentí un mal bebedor a su lado.

Di un par de sorbos cortos y me dediqué en Mikasa, quien miraba preocupadamente el reloj de su mano cada tanto en tanto. Quizá, aunque lo negara rotundamente, siempre estaba preocupada por Jean. Ellos habían creado un lazo extraño desde que yo le conté, con mucho pesar, que jamás iba a sentirme interesado en ella. No sólo por el hecho de que fuéramos hermanastros, sino que por el hecho de que yo jamás me había sentido atraído a una mujer.

Jamás.

Y eso no era algo que ella podía arreglar.

Quizá Jean aprovechó su resentimiento, su pena y su dolor para volverse más cercano a ella, o quizá, Mikasa sólo necesitaba consolarse de alguna manera por mi repentina confesión.

Por lo menos de eso ya iban un par de años, en donde mis relaciones esporádicas eran del total conocimiento de mi hermana. Ella fingía no darle importancia, pero en el fondo, podía sentir que seguía adolorida por ello…

Y aun me sentía culpable.

-¿A qué hora te dijo que estaría aquí…?-Intenté hablarle.

-Hace diez minutos. Es raro de él retrasarse…si no llega, simplemente me iré.

De pronto, la mujer rubia a nuestro lado, dejó un billete con un gran número en él, y se marchó; tomó su chaqueta y su cartera y bajó las escaleras para irse y mezclarse con el tumulto de personas junto a la tarima.

-¿No estará ocupado con el show? Después de todo, él es encargado de esto…

-Sí…lo sé…

De pronto las luces se apagaron y nuestras miradas se centraron en el escenario que comenzaba a encenderse para resaltar.

Apenas y pude ver que un cuarteto de personas aparecía y tomaba posición en los respectivos instrumentos.

Una guitarra tronó fuertemente y quienes tomaron posiciones comenzaron a tocar.

_Day by day, we've lost our edge._

_Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led._

_Now it seems you don't care the risk it is._

_The peaceful times made us blind._

Sólo cuando escuché la voz cantar me di cuenta quién era.

Era el mismo sujeto que vi bajo la lluvia, solo que su cabello ya no estilaba y su cuerpo ya no tiritaba. Su neutral mirada se dirigía al público mientras sujetaba entre sus dos manos el micrófono por donde cantaba. Apretó sus labios hasta él y su voz se hizo tenue, deslizó sus pies hasta atrás y zapateó al ritmo de la música que ellos tocaban.

_Can't look back, they will not come back._

_Can't be afraid. Its time after time._

_So once again, I'm hiding in my room. _

_The peaceful time made us blind. _

Me levanté de mi asiento frente a la barra, con los ojos pegados en él. Caminé hasta la reja que dividía los dos ambientes del antro y me sujeté de ella, como si temiera caer.

Sólo noté que Mikasa llegó a mi lado cuando se cargó a mi lado en la baranda. Sus ojos centellaban y apretaba fuertemente sus labios. Su apacible clásica mueca se había deformado en furia.

_So you can't fly if you never try._

_You told me so long ago._

_But you left the wall outside the gate._

_So more than ever._

_It's real._

Ella corrió por las escaleras ágilmente y se mezcló entre la multitud. Yo la seguí, despegándome de la hipnotizarte mirada del vocalista.

Me asusté. Nunca creí ver de esa forma a Mikasa antes por nada. Ella nunca se alteraba por nadie ni mucho menos una banda de rock. ¿Tanto le irían a gustar? No, esa mirada…Me preocupé y me adentré entre la multitud intentando buscarla, pero las personas que saltaban y gritaban hacían aun más difícil mi cometido.

_It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me  
Cause' nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day of grief  
Now it's strange for me  
I can see your face  
I can hear your voice_

El coro pareció empezar y la gente se arremetió emocionada. Todos parecían bailar de un lado a otro y Mikasa se perdió para mí. No pude ver nada más y fui absorbido por el flujo de alegría y desenfreno de quienes, estrepitosos, coreaban la mal pronunciada letra en inglés.

Nuevamente no pude evitar mirarlo. Ahora había quitado el micrófono del pedestal y se paseaba a lo largo del escenario, haciendo gala de su bien diseñado rostro y lo perfecto de su diminuto cuerpo.

Se movía como si estuviese todo perfectamente ensayado. Sus brazos, sus ojos, sus gestos y su desplazamiento, _todo, todo me era atrayente. _

¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Mikasa regresó a mis pensamientos y la seguí buscando.

_Remember the day we met and it's painful for me  
Cause' nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day we dreamed  
Now it's painfull for me  
I can see your face  
I can hear your voice._

Llegué en poco tiempo a lo más cerca del escenario, casi topando el final, y no había señal de Mikasa por ningún lado.

Allí lo volví a ver. Todos saltaban y gritaban coreando la canción mal pronunciada. Yo sólo me quedé de pie, inmóvil viéndolo. No noté jamás que volvía a su posición, en medio del escenario, más a la izquierda desde donde me encontraba.

Su perfecto y desdeñado rostro me engatusó a primera vista.

_Song of the reluctant heroes._

_Oh give me the strength, our life is so short,_

_song of the reluctant heroes._

_I wanna be brave like you_

De pronto la canción se volvió lenta, todos alzaron sus manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Se acercó un poco más…más…hasta que se hincó justo frente a mí.

Sus ojos vacíos me absorbieron, me transportaron a un nuevo mundo y sólo pude ver un enorme y basto océano.

Sin saber por qué, comencé a sentirme triste, podía…

Podía entenderlo sin saber porque.

_From my heart_

_Song of the reluctant heroes._

_Oh give me the strength, our life is so short,_

_song of the reluctant heroes._

_I wanna be brave like you_

Él se levantó y se marchó a otro lado. No supe donde. No escuché más su voz, de pronto el frío golpeó mi rostro y sólo allí me di cuenta.

Mi hermana, Mikasa, me había arrastrado lejos del antro. Tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nunca la había visto llorar. Pero me sentía tan embobado como si hubiese bebido veinte litros de cerveza de una sola sentada. No le quise preguntar nada. Ella sorbeteó un par de veces y se aferró con fuerza de mi muñeca, no sentí dolor a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado por su inhumana fuerza.

-Vámonos-Le sonreí por fin y ella me miró. Asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó a mi lado.

El sonido de la música se escupía bruscamente por todos lados, y aun era capaz de oír_ su voz. _

Pensando en que nunca más sería capaz de verlo, suspiré y cerré mis dedos sobre mis puños. Mi hermana se soltó de mí y juntos caminamos lejos, esperando poder llegar a casa y reclamarle a Jean por el mal rato que nos hizo pasar.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Esta es la versión editada. Espero les haya dado el mismo agrado que me dio a mí escribirlo._

_LP~_


	2. Capítulo I: Adoptando un gato callejero

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Rivaille ni ningún otro hermoso personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo me limito a hacer toda la ficción que todas quisiéramos sucediera en la serie original algún día.

* * *

**Título**: The reluctant Hero

**Categoría**: Drama/Romance

**Raiting:** K+

**Advertencias:** Lime, Lemmon, muerte de un personaje. AU, OC.

* * *

~Capítulo I

.

X

.

"Adoptando un gato callejero"

_By_

**Lovely Paranoid**

* * *

El sonido de mi reproductor me hacía imposible escuchar algo más fuera de la canción. Tarareaba mentalmente las notas sin letra-ya que me era imposible repetirla, era demasiado rápida y entrecortada para mi comprensión-, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de una gloriosa tarde de no hacer NADA. Mikasa había salido a trabajar hoy, además tenía una cita con no sé quién, por lo que seguramente volvería tarde, tipo diez u once de la noche, así que el departamento era mío hasta que se me diera la gana lo contrario. Pero resulta que los quehaceres no son mi especial obsesión-Mikasa ya me reñirá eso-y el día esta especialmente soleado a pesar de ser invierno. _Hmm_…quizá podría abandonar mi oscura madriguera y sacar el trasero al sol. Es una tentadora oferta, pero mi humor no me lo permite.

Observé de lado a lado el living de nuestro pequeño departamento. Mi hermana había hecho milagros con la decoración minimalista, sencillamente podía lucir aceptable sin tener demasiadas cosas colgadas sobre las frías y pulcras paredes blancas y el suelo de madera. Con suerte y había un tapete en la puerta de entrada, un par de sofás de cuerina negros, un televisor pequeño y una modesta radio a su costado. Ni plantas, ni cuadros, ni estatuas…nada. Aun así, el reducido espacio hacía lucir bien en lo poco que teníamos. Sólo teníamos a Mitsy, nuestro pequeño helecho mascota en el balcón que daba en parte oriente de la habitación…Hablando de…tenía que regar a Mitsy, sino realmente se iba a morir.

Me levanté con pereza y fui por un vaso de agua, abrí la ventana que daba al palco y eché agua en su masetero. Realmente nos habíamos salvado. Ella porque si no recibía agua moriría; y yo porque si ella se moría, yo moría con ella ya que Mikasa no soportaba tener que desechar cosas. Y Mitsy era una de esas _cosas que ella odiaba desechar._

Ah…Quizá sí deba salir de casa. Miré pensativo el reloj de pared-no se confundan, es lo único que cuelga de nuestras desoladas paredes-, daba las tres y poco de la tarde.

Tomé el teléfono que estaba junto a la mesita de centro; tecleé raudamente los números y en el remitente apareció el nombre de Armin.

Al segundo tono él contestó:

-¿_Eren? _

Sonreí, por lo menos sonaba disponible.

-¡Armin! Tanto tiempo, comenzaba a extrañar tu voz-Me reí, él pareció simpatizarle mi comentario, pues en su respiración se notó un cambio de humor leve. Hace mucho que no nos hablábamos.

-_Eso es cierto…he estado algo ocupado en la universidad. Tu entiendes_-El muy cabezón había conseguido rápidamente entrar en una buena facultad. No tengo idea qué diablos estudia, pero sé que es muy difícil para mí…-.

-Lo sé…Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo, como debieran de ser vacaciones…-Le sugerí.

-_Hm…te diría que no_-Se sonrió, pude imaginarlo por el tono de su voz-, _pero como no te veo hace tanto tiempo. ¿A qué hora quedamos?_

-¿Puedes ahora?-Increpé, deseando un sí.

-_Sí_-Respondió automáticamente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en donde solíamos hacerlo…?-Le mencioné, el respondió con un monosílabo en afirmación-Entonces nos vemos en media hora allí.

Colgué el teléfono. Me dirigí a mi habitación, me calcé rápidamente una cazadora oscura y cogí las llaves del colgador. Tomé un lápiz y escribí a Mikasa:

_SALDRÉ CON ARMIN HOY. NO ME ESPERES DESPIERTA._

_EREN._

Salí en poco tiempo. Aun preguntándome cómo serían las cosas entre Armin y yo ahora que no nos veíamos prácticamente desde hace un año. La última vez, había sido para acompañarlo al funeral de una amiga de él. No recuerdo el nombre. Sólo sé que estaba muy afectado.

Al llegar a la plazoleta, me senté en una de las bancas, decidido a esperar a mi viejo amigo.

Como el día estaba soleado, en el parque se veían unos cuantos niños jugando, madres cuidando de ellos, y personas paseando perros. El ambiente era muy tranquilizador. Realmente era un bonito día. Esperé un poco mientras repasaba mi mirada. Miraba el reloj y ya había pasado la media hora acordada entre Armin y yo y él no llegaba ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo? Le telefonearía por mi móvil…claro, si tuviera saldo disponible, pero debido a que mi trabajo no da abasto para recargar el celular, esa cuenta quedó obsoleta hace algún tiempo. A Mikasa y a mí con suerte nos da para pagar la cuenta de luz y agua…No es que seamos pobres, pero tenemos una vida acomodada con estrictos márgenes económicos. No podemos darnos lujos, y evidentemente, el teléfono celular con dinero es uno de…

¡PAM!

A mis pies, había caído un sujeto. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante intentando levantarse, pero era evidente que había sido herido. De su boca salía sangre y su mano parecía rota: la tenía amoratada y los rastros de sangre iban y venían desde distintos ángulos de ésta. Su cabello negro se revolvió sobre sí para cuando se hincó a mi lado. Ni me miró. Sus ojos seguían pegados en dirección a sus agresores.

-¡Levántate!-Ordenó alguien.

Una mujer…era una mujer…ella era…

Su cabello rubio y su mirada desencariñada se me hizo familiar, creí haberla visto antes…sí. Ella caminaba en tono triunfal hacia nosotros. Seguramente si era capaz de lanzar así a un hombre joven debía de ser muy fuerte.

-¡Oye!-Le susurré al sujeto, sin fijarme en su rostro o quién era-¡Levántate!-Le imploré tomando su brazo.

Él me miró, confundido, recién notando mi presencia.

Y le reconocí.

Era él…

Sus ojos profundos y vacíos se acoplaron en mí como un abismo abrazador. Su inexpresivo y maltrecho rostro ni se inmutó ante mi tacto. Su semblante era tenue y reacio; silencio. Me colgué de esa mueca e intenté decir algo. Pero nada salió de mis labios. Sólo podía recordar su voz, su pasión al cantar, sus labios moverse entorno a una triste y desolada letra…Ah. Era él, era el vocalista de la banda de aquella noche en el antro. Estaba aquí, a mi lado, dejando sostenerse por mi agarre firme y decidido-aunque algo confundido y…

-Suéltame-Ordenó impetuoso.

Quité mi mano al instante. Como si me quemara. Aunque claro, sus palabras provocaron esa sensación en mí.

-Tú…levántate-Repitió la mujer, decidida a zurrarle otro puñetazo si era necesario-. Aun no termino contigo.

Y de pronto, ella volvió a mi memoria. Ella era la mujer que se había sentado en la barra a mi lado el día del concierto. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? ¿Una enemiga de la banda? ¿Una exnovia?

-Ella…te matará-Dije preocupado-. Deja de pelear ahora.

Me ignoró. Se levantó de pronto y lo noté. Sus heridas no eran recientes. Algunas parecían tener fecha anterior de hace varios días. ¿Acaso estaría peleando? Es pleno día, ha asustado a los niños y a los perros, ya no quedaba nadie en el parque, sólo quedaba el idiota espectador-o sea yo-y ellos dos.

El moreno se agarró el estómago e infringió una mueca de dolor. Su rostro apenas deformado por la agonía, se arqueó. Apenas visible…apenas perceptible…realmente se estaba aguantando.

No era justo. Lo tomé nuevamente por el brazo y, sin su consentimiento me eché a correr con él a arrastras. Cómo era más delgado y pequeño que yo, no tuve mucho problema con su peso, no es que yo fuese demasiado muscular, pero sí era más grande que él. Éste se quejó al principio, se zamarreó de mí, me gritó algo incoherente-no entendí bien qué era-, pero luego de un rato, se rindió y siguió mi paso. No sé cuánto corrí hasta que ya no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos. Un par de calles lejanas y un estrecho callejón nos encerraron a los dos, en un escabroso lugar digno de una película de criminales en un barrio bajo. Estaba el bote de basura, la escalera corrediza y el mal olor y la porquería regada por todos lados. Oh sí, tenía su estilo.

-Lo siento-Me apresuré por disculparme-. No estabas en condiciones de pelear con ella de esa forma. Y es mujer. No iba a interponerme y golpear a una mujer.

Él me miró de hito en hito. Escrutando mis palabras. Aun así, no respondió ante ellas en lo que fue un buen rato. Nuestras respiraciones, agitadas por la corrida, se normalizaron al cabo de unos minutos. Yo esperé poder oír algo de él…sólo quería arrancar su mutismo de su boca y conseguir unas cuantas palabras en contestación, sin embargo, todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Él no me habló. ¿Sería mudo? Imposible, lo oí cantar. ¿Por qué…?

-¿Me vas a quedar mirando toda la tarde o qué?-Gruñó y para mi sorpresa, si sabía como hablar.

Intenté no suspirar por esa _voz_…

-Lo siento-Me sonreí-. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-Me presenté amablemente.

Él escrutó mi mirada. Como un gato desconfiado y callejero. Sus ojos, recién ahora podía notar que eran verde oliva, oscuros, pequeños y penetrantes. Su desconfianza me hizo tambalear.

-Levi Rivaille-Dijo a secas.

Levi Rivaille…era un pintoresco nombre.

-Siento otra vez por esa…aparatosa forma de sacarte de allí-Me disculpé al darme cuenta que no tenía nada más que decir para sacar conversación.

Él suspiró y se echó en el suelo. Recién allí pude ver que debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y su camisa blanca, se manchaba una enorme marca de sangre seca. Me hinqué a su lado, intentando ver mejor qué sucedía. Levanté un poco su chaqueta, él me lo permitió y pregunté:

-¿Eres acaso alguna especie de delincuente juvenil?

Él se sonrió. Era una especie de sonrisa malograda, divertida y perversa, como si tuviera toda la razón.

-¿Por qué no vamos al hospital a tratar tu herida?-Le pregunté elevando la mirada a esos perfectos y pecadores ojos verdes.

-Soy ya un mal presagio en el hospital-Se carcajeó levemente.

-¿Es muy profunda esa herida? ¿Qué tal si compramos en una farmacia alcohol y vendajes para desinfectarla? Tienes muchos moretones y rasguños, sin mencionar por el puñetazo que te dio la mujer…

-Annie. Su nombre es Annie Leonhardt. No la menciones otra vez, se me revuelve el estómago-Respondió con recelo, sus cejas se fruncieron y su boca se arrugó al decir su nombre, como si de verdad le asqueara.

-Está bien…Sólo vamos y curemos esas heridas-Dije levantándome, le tendí mi mano y él me miró, como si le pareciera inverosímil que yo estuviese tendiéndole mi mano, como si fuese una ofensa. Así que guardé mi gesto de amabilidad en el bolsillo y él se levantó sólo, aunque algo tembloroso, pero orgulloso de no haber recibido mi ayuda.

Caminamos un par de cuadras en silencio hasta llegar a la farmacia más cercana. Compré-porque él no traía dinero consigo-una botella de alcohol, yodo, vendas y algodón para curar sus heridas en casa…o así supuse sería. Mi misión era llevarlo al departamento. Tenía la necesidad de conocerlo, saber más de él…algo en este hombre activaba la fabrica de mariposas en mi estomago haciendo que revolotearan cursimente, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada. Aunque, no podía decir si era amor lo que sentía o simple atracción por su bien formado físico, por su misterioso rostro, y esa actitud digna de un protagonista de libro. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle ir conmigo cuando mi teléfono vibra en mi pantalón. De un salto lo saqué y vi quién era… ¡Oh diablos! ¡Armin! Lo había olvidado completamente…

-Armin, disculpa yo…

-_Lo siento Eren-_Suspiró_-. He tenido algunos inconvenientes por aquí. Tengo mucho que hacer y en realidad yo…_

No me sorprendía. Él siempre me hacía la misma.

-No te preocupes, ya será otra vez. Pero para la próxima si quieres verme, llámame tú, no dispongo de tu agenta, Armin-Dije algo enfadado. Mi acompañante sólo me siguió en silencio, ignorando mi disputa.

-_Eren…no es así. Es sólo que…_

Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros desde hace un año. Él y Mikasa ni se habían visto y ella prefería guardar opinión de Armin. Realmente no entendía qué sucedía con él ¿Le dábamos alergia o qué ahora que era un chiquillo universitario?

-_Te llamaré mañana_-Prometió mi rubio amigo-. _Te juro que mañana nos veremos._

-Está bien, Armin, de todos modos, no tenía nada que hacer mañana, gracias por preguntar-Le chisté, él rió entendiendo y recordando mi humor, y sonreí-. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-_Saludos a Mikasa de mi parte, realmente me gustaría verla también._

-Lo sé, ella estará muy contenta de verte.

Colgué. Más calmado. Realmente creo que ahora volveremos a retomar nuestra estancada amistad, aunque creo que Mikasa tardará en aceptarlo, aunque no lo diga, es muy rencorosa, y ha rechazado las llamadas que Armin le hizo un tiempo atrás.

-¿A dónde planeas llevarme con todas estas bolsas? ¿Me curaras en un parque para que todo mundo me vea?-Reprochó mi acompañante al verme perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, divago fácilmente-Me disculpé medio riendo-. ¿Querrías ir a mi departamento? Está a pocas cuadras de aquí si no me equivoco, y allá podría ofrecerte algo más cómodo que un parque.

Pareció pensarlo. Realmente parecía no tener ningún lugar al cual ir.

-¿Me darás también un plato de comida, y agua? Ah…y quizá un arenero-Se burló.

-También una cama y una cobija si te portas bien-Dije guiñando un ojo. Él se sonrió, captando muy bien la broma, aunque, más que broma, yo tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo realidad.

-Bien, propuesta aceptada. Adóptame.

Me sonrojé. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Me pellizqué el brazo disimuladamente. Me dolió, y mucho así que era real. Muy real.

-He recogido un gato callejero-Me reí.

Seguimos conversando trivialidades camino a casa. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y quité la nota del mesón de la cocina; nota que había dejado para Mikasa. Evidentemente no la había leído pues seguía allí. Ella generalmente guardaba todas las notas que le dejaba.

Le indiqué a mi invitado que se sentara a gusto y fui por un par de cervezas al refrigerador, bueno, originalmente iba por una bebida, pero al ver el alcohol me tenté a beber y bueno, él aceptó la lata y yo disfruté la mía.

-Voy por alguna camisa limpia para ti, esa está algo manchada y querrás bañarte.

De pronto la idea iluminó su rostro, parecía necesitar un baño más que nada en el mundo. Realmente agradecí a mi cabeza haber sugerido eso, ahora parecía un cachorro pequeño. _Muy, muy pequeño_.

Le ofrecí las toallas y la ropa limpia y el literalmente voló al cuarto de baño mucho antes de que yo pudiera decirle donde estaba. Abrió la última puerta del pasillo y se introdujo en ella. No sé cómo supo que era esa, será porque es habitual que siempre sea la última habitación…no lo sé. Me senté en el living de mi departamento mientras esperaba a que mi acompañante terminara su refrescante ducha.

En eso, la puerta suena y noto que Mikasa llega más temprano de lo usual. Llega cargada de dos bolsas y la ayudo a entrar. Ella me sonríe al verme aparecer a su lado y dejo la carga sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por lo que veo son cosas para comer, seguro le han pagado y ha decidido cocinar algo rico para esta noche. Lástima que no tendré privacidad con Rivaille…

-¿Qué celebramos?-Pregunté.

-No, nada en especial…la verdad es que…

-¡Eren! ¡El agua está fría! ¿Cómo quieres que me duche con agua fría?

De pronto, interrumpiendo el habitual balbucear de Mikasa, Levi aparece desde el pasillo, con el cabello y el torso húmero y desnudo, sólo con una toalla blanca anudada a su cintura, marcando en profundidad sus perfectos músculos. Allí también, a un costado de su ombligo, estaba un profundo corte ya cicatrizado; sin mencionar, los diversos traumas en su cuerpo, tanto como golpes y más rasguños bordando su piel. Pero eso poco me preocupó cuando recordé que Mikasa estaba detrás de mí. Escuché caer algo, y me volteé a verla. Había dejado caer una de las bolsas y se habían desparramado unas manzanas rojas. Una rodó hasta Rivaille y éste la cogió para luego mascarla, como esperando a que prendiera el calefón para él mientras ignoraba a mi hermana.

-Mikasa…él es…

-Sí sé quien mierda él-Rugió.

Oh no…

-Hola Mikasa-Sonrió Rivaille-. Tiempo sin vernos.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora. Me han hecho felices-A mí y a mi amiga que sigue esta historia y me pide a diario que la siga xd-_

_Saludos!_

_L.P~_


	3. Capítulo II: No somos Héroes

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Rivaille ni ningún otro hermoso personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo me limito a hacer toda la ficción que todas quisiéramos sucediera en la serie original algún día.

* * *

**Título**: The reluctant Hero

**Categoría**: Drama/Romance

**Raiting:** K+

**Advertencias:** Lime, Lemmon, muerte de un personaje. AU, OC & OCC.

* * *

~Capítulo II

.x.

"No somos héroes"

.x.

_By_

**Lovely Paranoid**

* * *

Tomé la lata de cerveza de la bolsa de papel, y sin tapujos la bebí completamente. Mi resistencia al alcohol era envidiable, y podía tolerar todo este veneno y más aun si así lo deseaba.

Realmente odiaba la parte de mí que se veía deplorable y vulnerable. Pero, a ciento por ciento no tenía ganas en este momento de ser autocrítico y dar una resolución proactiva a mi situación. Me engullí con gusto otro trago de alcohol de otra lata y me eché sobre el pasto del parque. No tenía idea de porqué había llegado hasta aquí, recuerdo haber dormido en un motel barato anoche con alguien a quien no recuerdo, para luego terminar como la peor escoria, como lo que soy.

Me fumé un cigarro.

_¡Sabes que odio el olor a tabaco en ti!_

Mierda…otra vez. Escupí de mis labios el humo de la colilla y en ella, hasta creí ver formarse un rostro…ja, ja…creo que en verdad hoy mi tolerancia al alcohol es discutible, ya con tan pocos tragos estoy comenzando a quedar ebrio.

Me recargué en el tronco del árbol y simplemente seguí fumando. No dejaré que un estúpido pensamiento ebrio arruine mi glorioso momento de nada. No quería que los otros me encontrasen aun, me daría a conocer rejuvenecido y sin rastro de borrachera en unas cuantas buenas horas más; accedería a tocar con ellos nuevamente—ya que la tocata del otro día me dio lo suficiente como para pagar un lugar para dormir—, y mi vida volvería a ser lo que era. Una mierda. Pero una mierda con dinero.

—Uh…eres el típico chico rebelde que se escapa de mamá para ir a tomar y drogarse—Escucho a mi lado.

Volteo mi mirada para ver a cierta desagradable mujer hincarse a mi lado, abrir una de las latas que me quedaban y bebérsela con casi tantas ansias como yo…Cómo detestaba a esta mujer. Y aun así tenía las agallas para pararse a mi lado y robarse mi licor. Realmente tenía ganas de morir; eso o viéndome tan ebrio como estoy no soy un problema para ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sonríe limpiándose el alcohol del rostro, sus largas y rubias pestañas abanican sus claros ojos. No le devuelvo la mueca y simplemente la ignoro. Di otro trago de cerveza, intentando estar lo suficientemente bebido como para poder obviar su presencia—Sabes que si sigues así, acompañaras a tu _amor perdido_ al otro lado pronto.

Me cabreo. Le rugí alguna incoherencia y le dediqué la peor de las miradas que pude fabricar aun en mi precario estado consiente. Quizá el alcohol si estaba ayudando.

—Vete al infierno, perra—Ladré tomando mis pocas cosas con recelo, intentando marcharme lejos de allí. Pero como era de esperarse, ella me siguió; y aun cuando la ignoré todo lo que pude, -_de verdad que sí, incluso di la vuelta al parque varias veces-_ me fue imposible. Su apestosa colonia y sus prepotentes ojos celestes me atravesaban el cuerpo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda como un puñal y me envenenaba. Me asqueaba casi tanto como la sensación de ardor en mi garganta. _Vete, vete, vete…este parque es lo único que me queda._ Resollé. Pero no había caso. Me estaba provocando y yo la estaba dejando entrar; entrar en el área prohibida, me estaba tomando el pelo. Me giré y la vi detenerse al acto. Su sonrisa juguetona provocó nauseas desde la boca de mi estómago, y realmente dudaba que unas cuantas latas de cerveza produjeran eso en mí…No teniéndola a ella como primera opción claro.

—¿Annie? ¿Qué haces, cariño?

Bien, lo que faltaba. El idiota grandulón de su novio hacía acto de presencia con su inseparable séquito, Reiner y su como-se-llame secuaz, llegaron al campo de acción. No se me hacía grato verlo a él tampoco.

—Oh…ya veo—Se rió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿No, Levi? —Me saludó con la mano mientras estrechaba en un brazo a su novia. El secuaz sólo me miró en silencio.

—No uses tanto tu lengua, Reiner, podría cansarse de decir tantas palabras juntas a la vez—Le reproché, aun cuando no tuviese ninguna puñeta idea de qué hacer, simplemente le seguí el juego a sus anchas. Estaba ebrio y qué.

—Vámonos—Urgió el secuaz en tono mordaz, sin dedicarme una mirada en ningún momento, pero qué ofensa—, recuerda que hay cosas qué hacer, Reiner.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Trabajo es trabajo—Se carraspeó besando la frente de su novia. Ella ni chiste le hizo su acto y, fría como la recordaba, lo ignoró en silencio—. Antes quiero despedirme de mi buen y ebrio amigo, Levi.

No me di cuenta. Sólo me percaté, demasiado tarde, que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, y sin alcanzar a reaccionar como un mortal normal, torpemente me tropecé para atrás, sin lograr evadir su sucio golpe. Caí sobre mi bien formado trasero y de pronto, algo tibio comenzó a fluir a través de la tela de mi camisa. Sangre. Elevé la mirada, desconcertado hacia mi agresor, totalmente perdido, como si no asimilaba que acababan de apuñalarme por sorpresa, frente a mis narices y casi pidiéndome permiso para ello.

—No te alarmes, bonito—Siseó—. Sólo rasguñé tu escultural cuerpo. No te morirás. Es sólo un recordatorio de que no estás solo.

Dicho esto, los tres desaparecieron, dejándome completamente solo a mis anchas. Me arrastré cerca de una banca y allí, con la mano presionándome la herida, perdí la conciencia.

Al despertar dudaba realmente que siguiera siendo noche. Espabilé un poco al rato y vi que aun tenía mi mano prensada a la tela de la camisa. Vi la aureola roja que marcaba mi nada inmaculada prenda, sentía un ardor en la herida que ahora se veía un poco cicatrizada. Por lo menos, no era peor que otras heridas que ya tenía.

_Ah_…

Me revolví sobre mí mismo y apoyé mi rostro en la hendidura de mi hombro. Mi vida ya no podía ser más miserable. Estaba durmiendo en la banca de un parque como un indigente… ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cuándo mi vida dio un giro dramáticamente estrepitoso? No puede que ser que por culpa de…de…ese accidente, lo que era una vida normal-o casi normal en estrictos términos-se fuera a un precipicio en picada.

No mencioné su nombre en mi mente. No iba a hacerme eso.

—¿Rivaille? —Escuché susurraban.

Me giré al acto y la vi de nuevo. Su indeseable presencia otra vez a mi lado. Por primera vez en mi vida deseé golpear a una mujer.

—Lárgate de aquí, Annie. ¿Quieres morir?

No la estaba mirando, así que no sabía la razón de su nueva visita. Simplemente la quería lejos. Pero aun así, ignorando mi certera amenaza, ella se acuclilló frente a mí; tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y su fleco caía sobre su lado izquierdo y sus labios estaban partidos y pálidos. Su rostro se veía preocupado a pesar de todo. Llevaba una cazadora oscura sobre los hombros y unos jeans gastados. Esa era la Annie que recordaba, la que me inspiró algún día cierto respeto. La chiquilla que creí sería mi amiga, mi confidente y alguien a quién querer. Alguien quien ya se había ganado su lugar en el otro lado.

Ella alzó a mi lado una caja con medicamentos y vendajes ¿Estaba preocupada? Me parecía una ofensa. La ignoré mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Por favor, no te comportes como un crío justo ahora—Siseó entre dientes, se apoyó en la banca con los codos y sentí el ruido que produjo el abrir de su cajita de medicamentos—. Esto te hará…

—¡No necesito nada de ti! —Bramé—¡Lárgate de aquí y conserva la poca dignidad que aun te queda!

Ella cayó sobre sí, impresionada ante mis palabras. Había golpeado sus manos y ahora la caja caía abierta sobre el suelo desparramando todas las cosas. La rubia se inclinó a recoger las cosas, pero las pateé. Me tenía enfermo.

—Vete.

Pude ver como en sus ojos un escozor picaba. Estaban rojos y húmedos. Nunca la vi tan débil. Aproveché mi momento con gloria.

—Sabes perfectamente que preocupándote de mí no revivirás a Petra. Sabes que eres la peor calaña que hay. Perra, ve y muérete sola.

Ella no se largó a llorar. Tampoco enfureció y arremetió puños contra mí. Simplemente se levantó y se dispuso a marchar. Pero, hundiendo mi dedo en la yagua, quise herirla un poco más, se lo merecía. Merecía un mínimo de dolor, merecía al menos la quinta parte de lo que yo ahora sentía a un año de su muerte. No era justo que hoy yo fuera el miserable y no ella por causar su prematura muerte…No la de ella, la de Petra.

—Petra jamás te hubiera querido oír así—Siseó adelantándose a mis prontas palabras de odio. Pero no, no la dejaría seguir adelante con el discurso zalamero ese, no merecía pronunciar el nombre de Petra, no…

—Estás sola y lo sabes—Me acerqué a ella, peligrosamente, mi estomago dio un vuelco y la herida me ardió como los mil demonios. Le ignoré—. Reiner sólo tiene compasión por ti, él jamás te quiso ni te querrá jamás, eres una po…

Me lo merecía. Quizá en parte si. Su golpe me pilló de improvisto y mi cuerpo tropezó por la calzada del parque, haciéndome rodar unos cuantos metros abajo para caer de bruces a los pies de alguien. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que mi agresora llegara. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y furia. Me la había ganado, había provocado yo solito esta situación.

—¡Levántate! —Espetó gritando lo suficientemente cerca como para que la viese venir.

Ella caminaba lentamente. Sus puños se apresaban fuertemente y tenía miedo de otro golpe. De la impresión ni siquiera fui capaz de levantarme.

—¡Oye! —Me susurran—¡Levántate! —Me ordenan por segunda vez, ya parecía un chiste. Pero ese mismo alguien me cogió del brazo, alzándome del suelo, sólo allí noté su presencia: Era un chiquillo poco más alto que yo al menos, de cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos verdes que me miraban con antelación; su expresión estaba sumergida en genuina preocupación y la línea recta que formaban sus labios temblaba mientras me miraba. Recordé su doloroso agarre en mi hombro y decidí interrumpir la profunda mirada que me pareció duraba años:

—Suéltame—Ordené con voz de pocos amigos.

Retiró su agarre al instante, obedientemente. Parecía asustado de mi escueta forma de expresarme, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparme, y un extraño no estaba en la lista de prioridades.

—Tú…levántate—Rugió Annie—. Aun no termino contigo.

—Ella te matará—Dijo a los segundos el chiquillo castaño—, Deja de pelear ahora.

¿Por qué diablos metía la nariz en donde no lo llamaban? Me levanté sin su ayuda, nuevamente el dolor en mi herida reciente se hizo presente en mí para llamar mi atención. ¿Un rasguño en mi escultural cuerpo? Tus días estaban contados, Reiner…

De pronto, algo jaló mi brazo, y el daño volvió a sentirse erradicado en numerosas partes de mi cuerpo. No me di cuenta que corríamos hasta que dejé de forcejear.

—Lo siento—Suspiró cansadamente—. No estabas en condiciones de pelear con ella de esa forma. Y es mujer. No iba a interponerme y golpear a una mujer.

Lo miré como si de verdad estuviese creyendo sus palabras y, aun desconfiado y receloso, decidí guardar cautela mientras me calmaba. Mi pecho se inflaba conforme mi respiración ahondaba en mis pulmones con dificultad, tenía la visión un poco borrosa y comenzaba a sentirme nauseabundo. Odiaba el hecho de transpirar, oler mal y verme desaseado…De pronto de di cuenta que sus enormes orbes verdes se quedaban caladas en mí, como si fuese algún animal de circo o alguna atracción similar.

—¿Me vas a quedar mirando toda la tarde o qué? —Chisté de mala gana, odiaba que se me quedaran mirando así.

—Lo siento—Balbuceó curvando una tersa sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger—Se presentó, quizá esperando a que yo hiciese lo propio también.

—Levi Rivaille—Respondí para su sorpresa, el sopesó mi nombre con cuidado…era tan transparente, tan fácil de leer.

—Siento otra vez por esa…—Pensó la palabra un par de segundos—aparatosa forma de sacarte de allí—.

Me eché al suelo. Tenía las piernas adoloridas y se me revolvía el estómago al no haber comido nada desde más de lo que recuerdo.

—¿Eres acaso alguna especie de delincuente juvenil? —Sus palabras precipitadas me despertaron cierta risa. En parte tenía razón, era exactamente eso lo que era. Un delincuente, un miserable vagabundo que no hacía nada por la vida.

—¿Por qué no vamos al hospital a tratar tu herida?

—Soy ya un mal presagio en el hospital—El sólo recordar a los paramédicos, ya aburridos de mis visitas semanales…realmente no se me hacía una buena idea.

—¿Es muy profunda esa herida? —Quiso saber— ¿Qué tal si compramos en una farmacia alcohol y vendajes para desinfectarla? Tienes muchos moretones y rasguños, sin mencionar por el puñetazo que te dio la mujer…

—Annie. Su nombre es Annie Leonhardt—Respondí, su nombre me produjo nauseas y el dolor en el abdomen volvió—. No la menciones otra vez, se me revuelve el estómago.

—Está bien…Sólo vamos y curemos esas heridas.

Se levantó y tendió su mano. Sólo la miré. Pasé de ella como si en verdad creía que iría a tomarla y me levanté con cuidado.

Caminamos en silencio algunas cuadras, entramos a una farmacia y allí esperé fuera unos minutos. Al poco rato, mi amable acompañante salió con una pequeña bolsa y emprendimos camino en silencio otra vez, hasta que su teléfono sonó. Yo hice oídos sordos a su conversación pues poco podía importarme, sólo quería cambiar esta asquerosa apariencia sucia y sentir el confort de un buen baño.

—¿A dónde planeas llevarme con todas estas bolsas? —Quise saber de pronto, en verdad sólo dábamos vueltas por ahí y ya me estaba cabreando—¿Me curaras en un parque para que todo mundo me vea?

—Lo siento, divago fácilmente. ¿Querrías ir a mi departamento? Está a pocas cuadras de aquí si no me equivoco, y allá podría ofrecerte algo más cómodo que un parque.

No lo pensé mucho en verdad, sólo dudé para no parecer desesperado.

—¿Me darás también un plato de comida, y agua? Ah…y quizá un arenero—_Miau_ y todo está arreglado.

—También una cama y una cobija si te portas bien—Sonreí ante su broma, mi humor estaba volviendo y de pronto me sentía increíble a pesar de estar con la misma ropa tres días seguidos.

—Bien, propuesta aceptada. Adóptame.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, no quería que dieran _ese_ tipo de significado, las pensé bien antes de decirlas, pero retractarme lo haría ver más obvio. Opté por guardar silencio.

—He recogido un gato callejero-Rió.

Ya en su apartamento, me ofreció ropa limpia y una ducha. No pude ocultar mi felicidad. Me faltó tener cola y menearla para él. Tomé la ropa limpia y corrí a lo que yo creí—por mi gran experiencia en hogares ajenos—sería el baño. Le achunté medio a medio pues allí estaba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, lancé la ropa apenas me la fui quitando y me metí a la ducha ya completamente desnudo. El agua caía fría sobre mis hombros, haciendo que me doliesen, pero creí que luego iría a calentarse, no me importaba, quería quitar el sudor de mi piel y limpiar mis heridas. Quería olvidar lo agobiante que había sido este día para mí y quería relajarme. Sólo por un momento, por un segundo…

¡Maldita agua! ¡No podía relajarme tranquilo con el agua congelando mis huesos! Me bajé de la ducha, enrollé una toalla en mi cadera y me dispuse a reclamar por mi mínimo derecho de visitante:

—¡Eren! ¡El agua está fría! ¿Cómo quieres que me duche con agua fría?

El viento frío se agolpó en mi húmedo cuerpo, eso me molestó, pero en realidad, poco me importó cuando noté que mi captador no estaba solo.

_Oh_…

Unas manzanas rodaron en el piso y yo, hambriento, recogí una, la mordí al acto. Tenía buen sabor.

—Mikasa…él es…—Intentó presentarme Eren, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por su acompañante quien no tenía cara de recibirme gustosa.

—Sí sé quien mierda es—_Auch_…

—Hola Mikasa—Le saludé—. Tiempo sin vernos.

La vi ceñuda, tal y como esperaba verla después de tanto tiempo; odiándome y empuñando los puños para proyectar toda su frustración en mí.

Sólo la ignoré. No pretendía cargarme en una pelea innecesaria… ¿Por qué hoy todas las mujeres querían golpearme? ¿Por qué me he ganado tanto odio en ese terreno? Di otro mordisco más a la deliciosa manzana. Eren, me observaba con la boca descolgada de su mandíbula, seguro sabía las intenciones de la chiquilla. No sabía que eran novios.

—Levi…disculpa, la verdad…—Se atropelló por decir, parecía avergonzado, e intentaba mover sus manos de un lado a otro esperando poder tener idea de lo que sucedía. Pero al ver a la morena, todo rastro de utilidad se esfumaba en sus palabras.

—Sácalo de aquí—Urgió la chica. No hice nada.

—Mikasa, no entiendo qué sucede aquí…

—¿¡Por qué lo has traído a nuestra casa, Eren!?

Su rostro se dirigió a él amenazadoramente; sus puños estallaban a ambos lados de su rostro, meciéndolos bruscamente en un mohín de frustración; agitándolos de lado a lado, con toda la intención de cargar la culpa en él.

Pero, yo; quién me estaba muriendo de frío, decidí intervenir en su lucha. Caminé hasta ellos y tomé entre mis manos el puño de Mikasa. Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como lo recordaba. Ella al acto, hizo lo que yo esperaba que hiciera. No fue una sorpresa sentir su mano aplastada en la palma de la mía, aunque claro, ella no quería impactar contra ésta, sino más bien, su objetivo iba dirigido a cualquier otro lado en donde lograra hacerme daño…Ella, mosqueada, en cambio, separó sus dedos de mí, y sin decir ni pío, enfiló paso hasta el pasillo y de un portazo se encerró en lo que pensé sería su habitación, pero estuve muy equivocado. Ella apareció luego con una pila de ropa-la cual reconocí como la mía-y la lanzó a mis pies. Bajé mi mirada delicadamente de ella hasta mi ropa, como si quisiera darle a entender que no comprendía su brusco actuar. Ella pateó la ropa hasta mí sin decir palabra. Yo no iba a recogerla, por supuesto, como si Mikasa no me conociera bien.

—Vete—Rugió, y como sabiendo precisamente las palabras necesarias para decir, cantó hilarante: —Nadie te quiere aquí.

Alcé una ceja. Tampoco iba a rogar por un hogar, no lo necesitaba.

—Mikasa, espera…Te estás pasando, no comprendo—Intentó decir Eren, pero realmente estaba en segundo plano. Nadie estaba interesado en explicarle lo sucedido.

—No, no hay problema—Resolví, evitando un conflicto innecesario—. No soy de su agrado, no es un secreto, yo me marcho.

Él corrió a mi lado, intentando persuadirme de que no lo hiciera, pero no me quedaría en la misma casa que ella, mi integridad física corría riesgo con ella presente.

El amable castaño me prestó las ropas, me vestí en el baño y emigré del departamento lo más rápido que pude.

Nuevamente estaba solo a mi deriva. Mi teléfono sonó y en el remitente, marcó el nombre de Irvin. Ah…qué más da. Sería otra noche en su casa. Otra noche a expensas de la única persona en el mundo que me queda por confiar.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto. Éste capítulo me ha quedado corto…quería más cosas, quería explicar y escribir mucho más pero creo que me he alargado lo suficiente, lo demás iría en el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leerme._

_Perdón por la tardanza! no tengo internet en mi casa y no soy capaz de subir apesar de que ahora tengo tooooodo el tiempo del mundo para escribir!_

_Au Revoir!_

_LP~_


	4. Capítulo III: Amar y perder

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Rivaille ni ningún otro hermoso personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo me limito a hacer toda la ficción que todas quisiéramos sucediera en la serie original algún día.

* * *

**Título**: The reluctant Hero

**Categoría**: Drama/Romance

**Raiting:** K+

**Advertencias:** Lime, Lemmon, muerte de un personaje. AU, OC & OCC.

* * *

~Capítulo III

.x.

"Amar y perder"

.x.

_By_

**Lovely Paranoid**

* * *

Desapareció por la puerta sin que pudiese hacer algo para impedírselo…ah…había perdido mi oportunidad demasiado rápido. No había pedido su número de teléfono ni tampoco sabía nada más que su nombre. _Levi Rivaille_. Enigmático, misterioso y fuerte. Así era su nombre y así parecía ser su personalidad.

Me distraje al ver a Mikasa recoger las manzanas, evidentemente estaba cabreada, no sería buena idea preguntar qué diablos sucedía justo ahora. Era peligroso, así que le ofrecí cocinar para ella y accedió sin humor. Se encerró en su cuarto hasta que la comida estuvo lista y cominos en silencio. El arroz al curry que tanto amaba no pareció alegrarle el día. Suspiraba a cada tanto y no podía evitar preocuparme. Si ese sujeto sería un malestar en su vida, definitivamente tendría que olvidarme de él, no lo conocía tanto y no era tanto el capricho que le tenía como para preferir ver a mi hermana de ese modo, no lo valía. Me olvidaría de él.

—He tenido noticias de Armin—Le conté animado, ella alzó la mirada, expectante; esperando a que continuara: —. Dijo que me llamaría mañana para acordar una junta. Te ha enviado saludos.

Ella sonrió mas no dijo palabra. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Mikasa…—La llamé con preocupación. Dejé el tenedor a un costado de mi plato casi vacío y la miré delicadamente—¿Qué sucedió hace un rato? Tú no eres así.

Ella, temerosa por la pregunta, resguardó sus ojos tras sus párpados. Apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre sus palmas y suspiró. No me respondió.

—Por favor—Seguí, pacientemente—, me has dejado preocupado.

Ella odiaba preocuparme, así que manifestárselo podría ser útil.

—Conozco a Levi desde hace un par de años—Comentó casualmente, como si no fuese gran cosa; tomó su servicio y dio un bocado de comida, esperé a que acabara de comer para seguir preguntándole, pero ella se adelantó y dijo: —. Yo era algo así como una fan de su grupo. Hace un año que no tocaban.

Es por eso que Jean la había invitado a verlos ¿Por qué todos saben más de ella que yo? Decidí guardarme la curiosidad respecto a Jean y preferí centrarme en el tema inicial:

—¿Por qué lo odias?

Ella parpadeo, confundida.

—No lo odio—Se apresuró a decir, hm…ahora era yo el que no entendía que diablos sucedía aquí.

—¿Entonces…?

La morena dio otro probado del curry, masticando excesivamente lento, o eso me pareció a mí quien, muerto por la curiosidad ya no daba más con el asunto. Lo dejaría de ver, pero por lo menos necesitaba una buena explicación para ello. La seguí mirando, sin darme por vencido, ella dio un sorbo de bebida y juntó las manos sobre su rostro, con los codos aplastados sobre la mesa. Aparentemente había terminado…_Vamos, Mikasa. _Me dije a mí mismo con ímpetu,_ no tengo todo el día, mujer._

—Sólo es alguien que conocí y no es de mi agrado. Fin de la historia—Sin dejarme para nada contento con su respuesta, ella alzó su plato y el mío al ver que acabé la comida. Fue directo al fregadero y comenzó a lavar sin ánimo. Evidentemente ella no diría nada. No había forma de conseguir respuesta en ella…y la curiosidad me mataba, realmente…

Al día siguiente, Armin llamó sin falta a primera hora de la mañana. Sonaba entusiasta y comenzó a parlotearme como nunca sobre las nuevas cosas que había hecho en todo este tiempo, y que, como no sabía, me contó que estaba estudiando algo así como Informática o qué sé yo, algo en lo que se necesitaba ser muy inteligente, y él lo era, así que no había tenido problemas con ello.

Quedamos que él vendría al departamento en la noche, ya que Mikasa trabajaba hasta tarde y quería verlo—así me lo dijo—, por mientras yo, luego de esa larga llamada que me hizo perderme el desayuno, comencé a prepararme para ir a trabajar; regué a Mitsy y dejé con el picaporte sellado la casa y me marché.

Para mi sorpresa, había alguien esperando en la entrada. Me sorprendí al verlo. Mikasa no estaba en casa, pero yo intuía que él lo sabía, pues en su rostro podía deducirlo. Él se levantó del respaldo de la rejilla del pasillo al verme. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y de su boca exudaba un potente olor a alcohol. Sabía que había bebido, no por nada tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y una pinta de no haberse bañado en dos días. Ah…vi la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, si me ocupaba de este curioso ebrio, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Tampoco es como si pudiera darme ese lujo, pero no podía dejarlo así.

—Ven acá—Lo llamé, pero al ver que no había caso, lo jalé y lo apoyé en mi hombro. Al ser más alto que yo, su cabeza caía sobre la mía, y un charco de baba manchó mi cabello. Hermoso…ahora huelo a baba de ebrio—. Jean, apestas. Tienes suerte de que Mikasa no esté aquí. La espantarías y perderías los pocos puntos que has ganado con ella.

Creí escuchar una tenue risa, pero sólo fue mi imaginación…eso creo.

Lo lancé al sofá y allí, obedientemente, se quedó. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y balbuceaba algo así como "es mi culpa, es mi culpa" incontables veces. No quise preguntar qué sería. Fui a la nevera y saqué una botella de agua bien fría, prendí el calefón y esperé encontrar ropa limpia de su talla—era más que imposible, pero no perdía nada con intentar—. ¿Qué pasa hoy en día con los extraños que llegan a usar mi ducha? Suspiré y le lancé por la cara una toalla y una camisa grande que encontré, con los pantalones no había caso, nada mío le quedaría decente.

—Tómate una ducha caliente, bébete esa agua y espera aquí. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero llegaré para mi descanso a la hora de almuerzo para asegurarme de que no hayas violado el cuarto de mi hermana—Le espeté—. Ya conoces la casa. Es toda tuya.

Me marché dejando al bebido sujeto a expensas de lo que mi humilde hogar podía ofrecerle, por suerte, Mikasa deja con llave su cuarto, así que no hay problema con ello.

Hace un par de años que trabajo como mesero en un restaurant francés de la ciudad. Ocasionalmente tenemos visitas importantes, pero nada interesante qué contar.

La mañana estuvo ajetreada, y perdí la noción del tiempo, tampoco pude llegar a casa como prometí pues no tuve hora de almuerzo debido a la gran congestión y a la falta de personal. Mi jefa, la inquisitiva Zoe Hanji, no había parado de cacarear sobre compensarme los descansos y de cómo le había salvado, otra vez, la vida. ¿Realmente era un lugar serio? Con ella como supervisora, lo dudaba.

—Toma, aquí está mi teléfono para que llames al ebrio—Me tendió mi jefa con una sonrisa que le dividió el resto.

Rodé los ojos y cogí el dichoso móvil. Marqué el número de casa y al tercer tono cogió una animada voz, no propia de alguien ebrio:

—_¿Diga?_

—No es tu casa, idiota, no deberías contestar tan fácilmente.

—_Un gusto como siempre, Eren_—Saludó cantarinamente. Al parecer, la ducha surtió efecto.

—No podré llegar ahora a casa. No asustes a Mikasa cuando llegue, me ha texteado que llegará un poco más temprano. Irá Armin a vernos, no lo eches a perder todo—Balbuceé lo más rápido que pude, pero entendí, por su monótona respuesta, que captó la idea a pesar de no entender todo.

—_Está bien. Me marcharé en cuanto haya hablado con ella. Nos vemos. Gracias por todo._

Colgó y me sentí algo aliviado. Trabajé sin problemas lo que me quedó de turno y al acabar, llegó Hanji con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se quitó el chándal de la cintura y soltó su cabello enmarañado en un elegante moño. La miré curioseando y luego noté que no estaba sola. Alguien estaba con ella.

—¿Enserio? ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veías? —La vi carcajearse, el sujeto a su lado le lanzó una morisqueta infantil—me alegra que haya regresado, a tu casa. Hace mucho que no sabía de él y me había tenido preocupada.

—Sí—Asintió éste—, no ha hecho nada más que quejarse del orden de mi departamento. Ha movido muebles y pasado trapos de un lado a otro, como una sirvienta lo haría…

Hanji se lanzó a risas.

—Ah…muy propio de él—Sonrió—. Por fin veré a mi hijo pródigo—Suspiró—. Espero se alegre tanto como yo al verlo. Ha sido un año muy difícil.

El rubio a su lado se tensó y luego pasó los dedos por su humectado cabello. Llevaba un traje elegante y zapatos bien lustrados, realmente no parecía del tipo de persona capaz de codearse con Hanji, pero por como se miraban, se podría decir que son viejos amigos.

No tenía mucho qué escuchar de su conversación, así que al pasar por donde ellos—estaba obligado a hacerlo, tenía que salir por allí—, me despedí con un reverencial gesto de cabeza y me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar, Jean no estaba y Mikasa no me respondió mucho acerca de lo sucedido con él. ¿Qué sucedía con esta chica? Tan misteriosa…en fin, Jean no era asunto mío y lo dejé pasar. Armin llegaría esta noche y yo estaba feliz por ello.

Preparé la cena mientras mi hermana se iba a enclaustrar a su cuarto. Cociné mariscos y pastas, además de ensaladas que tanto le gustan a Armin. Saqué de la estantería una botella polvorienta de vino blanco para acompañar la comida y serví la mesa. Había preparado una esplendorosa y vistosa cena formal, aunque esa no era la idea, eso fue lo que resultó. Mikasa se asomó a la cocina al oler los mariscos calentarse en una gran olla. Sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco e hizo un extraño ruidito acompañando el gesto. La miré riéndome. No iba a cocinar curry otra vez, y estos mariscos terminarían muriendo si no los hacía pronto.

—Sabes que odio los mariscos, Eren—Berreó como una niña.

—A Armin y a mí nos encantan—Sonreí revisando la olla. Al destaparla, el olor se intensificó y ella apretó su nariz y desvió el rostro, yo me volví a carcajear un tanto.

—Ah…—Suspiró.

Era obvio que trataba de recordarle los viejos tiempos a Armin, cuando por primera vez conocimos lo que era el mar, cuando éramos unos idiotas adolescentes. En nuestra ciudad no había playas por lo que crecimos sin saber mucho de éstas. La primera vez que fuimos, fue en invierno. Hacía mucho frío y el viento nos azotaba en el rostro como dándonos bofetadas. Es por eso que Mikasa no le tomó el mismo encanto. Pero a mí y a Armin poco nos importó el mal clima. Mi hermana se marchó a la cabaña en donde nos hospedábamos, mientras que yo y mi amigo chapoteamos en el agua, gritando y riendo hasta que quedamos sin sensibilidad en las extremidades y huimos producto del escabroso frío. Después de eso, aprendimos cosas como la pesca con caña artesanal y nos metimos unas cuantas veces a los roquerios a sacar almejas. No conseguíamos más que un montón de estrellas de mar y bicharracos, pero la pasábamos genial.

El timbre sonó y mi hermana, quien estaba más cerca, abrió la puerta. Armin la abrazó contra todo pronóstico y ella lo rodeó torpemente. Estaba algo más alto, pero aun no podía ser más grande que Mikasa. Su cabello rubio estaba un tanto más largo y sus ojos brillaban tanto como lo recordaba.

—¡Tiempo sin verte, Mikasa! —La saludó entusiasta. Creí ver a mi hermana doblar levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Bienvenido, Armin.

Él se distanció de la morena y me vio. Me sonrió amablemente, tal y como pensé lo haría. Yo di zancadas hasta él y le tiré un mechón de pelo. Al parecer, yo había conseguido crecer más que él porque la distancia entre nuestras cabezas aumentó más de lo que creí haría.

—¡Ahh! ¡Eren! —Reclamó.

Yo fruncí el ceño y luego sonreí diciendo:

—Maldito ingrato, bienvenido a casa.

Nuestra velada fue de lo más divertida. Conversamos tanto que Armin perdió su último tren a casa y durmió en el cuarto de Mikasa. Ella se quedó conmigo en mi cuarto aun cuando podría yo haber compartido mi habitación con él, pero extrañamente, ella exigió así fuera. Le hice caso y le ofrecí dormir en mi cama. Ella accedió mientras que yo dormí en un incomodo saco de dormir.

Hacía frío. Y el suelo de baldosas congelaba mi espalda. Podía sentir cada una de mis vertebras estremecerse al tacto frío del cerámico. No podía dormir y lo único que me tranquilizaba, era el suave ronquido de mi hermana. Su respirar armonioso me dijo que ya se había dormido al momento en que dejó de hablar para despedirse de mí_. Sólo quería que ella estuviera bien_, me dije a mí mismo sonriendo.

—Eren…—Balbuceó el sueños, yo alcé la cabeza sólo por si acaso. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos pegados. Sus delgadas y finas manos descansaban a los lados de su cuerpo dormido sobre su costado. Me dio envidia. Me escabullí a su lado sin que lo notara, y me acosté a su lado en la cama. Ah… la comodidad de mi cama hizo que mi espalda chillara de gusto.

Fuera un hombre "normal" no me resistiría a los encantos de Mikasa. Ella era una belleza donde fuera que la mirara, pero al verla, dormida a mi lado, ningún sentimiento pasional podía salir de mí. Mikasa era mi hermana, y más que eso, a pesar de todo, le tenía un cariño más allá de lo que ella pudiera desear. Jamás podría comprender la forma en que yo la amaba. Para ella nunca sería suficiente, siendo que esto, es lo más que puedo darle.

Cerré mis ojos, recordando los momentos en los que dormíamos así siendo niños. Quizá ella extrañó esto y pidió venir a dormir a mi cuarto por eso. Me acerqué a ella, rozando mi nariz a su espalda. Ella se volteó, estaba despierta y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar ruidosamente, mas ella no parecía nerviosa, ni tampoco, como siempre, parecía tener segundas intenciones a pesar de que las deseara.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que tenías frío—Musitó sin ánimo. Al parecer, para ella esto era lo mismo que para mí.

—Lo siento. Extrañaba nuestras pijamadas—Me reí.

Ella se sonrió. Hace mucho que no veía esa sincera sonrisa suya. Mi corazón se caldeó y el frío se esfumó por completo. Ella tomó mi mano y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Eren—Suspiró.

No había nada de malo en esto…No lo había.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con mi cabeza entre los brazos de Mikasa. Estaba abrazada a ella tal como lo hacía de niño y ella me cubría con el velo de su cabello el rostro para evitar que la luz golpeara mis ojos. No era algo tan terrible, pero a nuestra edad, las cosas se malinterpretan y era mejor guardar distancias, después de todo, ya no somos unos críos, pero, justo cuando me dispuse a separarme sutilmente de ella, Armin abrió de golpe la puerta—Sin golpear ni una sola maldita vez—y apareció en pijamas luciendo una bochornosa sonrisa al vernos. Su cara, literalmente se cayó y su abrupta intromisión despertó a Mikasa…

—Esperen…yo lo siento, no…no lo sabía…no sabía que…ustedes dos…ahora…

—No seas idiota, Armin—Suspiré desplazando los brazos de mi hermana de mí, ella se removió a mi lado, restregando sus ojos y bostezando. Sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Sólo dormíamos juntos, somos hermanos.

—No de sangre, Eren—Me atajó al instante mi rubio amigo—. Ni de apellidos…

Tenía razón, aun seguíamos teniendo nuestros respectivos apellidos: Jaeger y Ackerman.

—No pasa nada, Armin—Habló ella, levantándose de la cama, dirigiendo sus pasos a nuestro amigo, para pasar de él como si lo que había sucedido no fuera nada grave. En realidad, no lo era—. Prepararé el desayuno. Levántense.

—¿Mikasa ya no está enamorada de ti? —Preguntó él—¿Qué sucede aquí, Eren? ¿Qué es esto?

—No sé si seguirá enamorada de mí en verdad—Confesé rascándome la cabeza—. Pero ella tomó esto como lo que era, dos hermanos durmiendo juntos. Nada más.

Él frunció la boca. Sin aprobar mis palabras, pero decidió no insistir más.

—Me iré a bañar—Le dije—. Después entra tú a la ducha y nos vamos a desayunar.

Cuando ya todos estuvimos duchados y limpios—incluyendo Mikasa que no sé cuando diablos se metió a bañar—. Comimos animosamente. Armin se marchó luego de ello pues tenía clases en la universidad. Era el día libre de Mikasa y yo tenía que irme a trabajar. Me despedí de ella con un gesto de mano y me fui a mi trabajo.

Tenía un extraño mal presentimiento…

Llegué a trabajar, y en la entrada me esperaba mi animosa jefa, Hanji. Ella frotaba sus manos y me sonreía con una mueca sospechosa. _Aquí está mi mal presentimiento_, me dije. La saludé con la mano y pasé de ella. Pero antes de que pudiese huir. La castaña de gafas me sujetó por el hombro y me atrajo a su lado. Tuve miedo, realmente tuve miedo.

—¡Oh! Eren. Encontré la forma perfecta de arreglar mi día. Te daré todos los ratos libres que te debo hoy y te pagaré como un día trabajado, a cambio, tu único trabajo será vigilar a mi pequeño y diminuto…

—Te oí…—Escuché una voz reprocharla.

Cuando pude ver de quien se trataba, mis ojos se ensancharon y abrí mi boca de par a par. Su cabello negro se veía limpio y brilloso, y su semblante en ropa de trabajo lucía aun más sensual; llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tela oscura ajustados a sus piernas—cortas, pero aun así musculosas y varoniles—, más una camisa blanca con un corbatín muy similar al que yo uso…Me quedé sin palabras.

—Éste es Levi Rivaille. Es un viejo amigo y necesita un empleo para poner su trágica vida en popa nuevamente—El susodicho le lanzó una mordaz mirada—. Quiero que lo supervises. No quiero que lave platos a pesar de que es lo único bueno que sabe hacer…serás su mentor por este día.

No puedo creerlo…

—Eres tú…—Le espeté. Hanji parpadeó confusa.

—¿Nos conocemos?

¿Ah?

—¡Me viste hace poco más de unos días! —Me exasperé frustrado.

Él se echó a reír. Su risa era aun más maravillosa que su voz. Me quedé embobado.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Eren Jaeger.

Lo siento Mikasa. De verdad lo siento.

—Siento haberme arrancado de tu casa, después de todo, soy un gato callejero—Sonrió.

Definitivamente iba a tener problemas. Muchos problemas…

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no sé que tal a mí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ha vuelto a aparecer nuestro diminuto sargento y ahora trabaja junto con Eren. ¿Se lo esperaban? Espero que no, de verdad._

_Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios. No sabía que podía responderlos, me enteré hace poco así que ahora me dedicaré a eso._

_PD: Estoy subiendo esto del computador de mi novio y ni se imaginan los problemas que me hizo sólo por ser yaoi!_

_Nos vemos!_

_~Lp!_


End file.
